


Love is Louder

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Genital Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson is too repressed and paranoid to make any sound during sex, so HJ decides he's going to make him scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

On a good night, the best HJ can get from his lover is a low and needful moan, and then Nelly shuts his eyes and bites down on his own tongue until they're both spent. HJ supposes he should be relieved to have met someone who has as much screwed up with them as he does himself, but mostly it's just frustrating. Nelly likes to submit, likes to be hurt, but acts like it would kill him to show it. He'd rather HJ take complete control, as if quiet passiveness somehow means he isn't responsible for his own actions.

It's shaping up to be a typical night, as HJ walks into his office to find Nelly sitting on the sofa, fingers white-knuckled on his knees, and HJ decides he's not going to settle for just "good". He's not just going to fuck him and leave. He's going to make Nelly _scream_.

~*~*~*~*~

Nelly removes his clothes when he's ordered to, brow furrowed and looking uncomfortable in his own body. He has no right to feel that way, HJ thinks. He's beautifully built, and already half-hard, just like every time they've done this over the last two months or so. He sits back down, waiting for HJ to direct him, his eyes constantly flicking back towards the locked door. 

"No one's here," HJ says. "They've all gone home. I watched Hollis leave, and he was the last to go."

Nelly nods, but his eyes still can't stay on one place.

"Look at me, you filthy faggot whore," HJ snarls, snatching suddenly at Nelly's hair and forcing the man's face up towards him. The sight of those blue eyes widening and sinfully soft lips parting in a mixture of awe, shame, and a tiny glimmer of lust, makes HJ start to harden. "Starting now, I am your only concern. Distractions will not be tolerated. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Nelson whispers, and almost looks away. HJ grips even tighter on the silky blond hair and twists, making Nelly shudder as he struggles to keep eye contact. 

"Do you like that?" asks HJ. Nelson's mouth opens and closes, and remains shut, which simply won't do. HJ pulls the other man forward, hard and without warning, so that he lands on his knees on the carpeted floor. "Answer me!"

Nelly swallows, his face beginning to flush. His cock is fully erect now, bobbing up towards his stomach. "You know," he mumbles.

The slap catches Nelson off guard, and he actually cries out. A surge of heat rushing through him, HJ pulls Nelly's face against his groin, where the fabric of his leggings is stretched tightly over him. "See what you do to me, when you show me how much you like it?" Nelson presses his face against HJ's hardness, inhaling the scent as if it's all he needs. "So tell me," HJ purrs. "Do you want this?"

A pause, then hot air against him as Nelson breathes, "Yes."

"That's a good boy." HJ thrusts two gloved fingers into Nelson's mouth and listens to the hitch in his lover's breath. "Show me what you want to do." Immediately, predictably, Nelly wraps those gorgeous pink lips around the leather and sucks at HJ's fingers. Nelly doesn't know how good he is at giving head, and just this poor substitute fills HJ with anticipation for the real thing. "You want to suck me off, then?" He presses down on Nelson's tongue, knowing it will make it difficult to breathe. "Hmm?"

Looking down, he can see Nelly's eyes squeezed tightly shut. The blond head nods once, twice, and HJ sees fit to let him have it. He pulls the leggings down enough to free his massive, dark erection, and holds it for Nelly to take into his mouth. Without the usual hand guiding his head, Nelly moistens his lips and carefully begins to suck on the tip. Before long, he's starting to swallow HJ down, and HJ always wonders where he learned that, considering how he generally seems to lack much experience.

HJ can't help but to knot his hand through Nelly's hair again, and thrust roughly into the eager, warm mouth. He holds the blond head in place for a few seconds, Nelly's nose brushing the tight, dark curls at the base of HJ's cock. "You want me to come in your mouth, don't you? You want to taste me, slut, you want to swallow it. Isn't that right?" He releases his hold, and Nelly pulls back, gasping pitifully. His exhales sound like little moans, and his fingers twitch as if he wants to touch himself but doesn't dare. "Come here and I'll give it to you." With that, he seizes Nelly again and forces his head downwards, sending his cock deep into Nelly's throat. The sounds Nelly makes, like this low whimper, are still reactive, involuntary, but it's something. 

As good as it feels to come when he's all the way down inside Nelson, he makes himself pull back when he starts to go over the edge, so that Nelly will have to swallow it all himself. The way Nelly draws in a deep, shaky breath after he swallows, and looks up with grateful blue eyes, makes HJ wish he could fuck the man senseless right on the spot. But he's going to have to wait a little while before he's ready again... and that fits in just fine with his plans anyway.

HJ reaches one hand down under Nelly's jaw and strokes his cheek, making the blond man turn into the touch of the smooth leather. "Don't be rude. What do you say?" Reddened lips form the words, but they're barely audible. "So I can hear you!"

"Sir, thank you, sir," Nelly says. The formalities fascinate HJ; he likes them but never asked for them. It's something that Nelly has done since day one, and knowing a little about Nelly's life before the Minutemen, HJ has his suspicions about where it came from. If this thing they have keeps going, maybe someday Nelly will tell him about it, but for now he'll just enjoy the willing submission.

Pleased with the direction this tryst is taking, HJ hoists Nelly up and guides him over the arm of the couch. Nelly still bears a few traces of the last time they were together, yellowing bruises low on his hips where HJ had gripped him. Those same hands grab and knead at the flesh of his ass again, squeezing hard enough to make Nelson hiss through his teeth. 

HJ leans forward and says right into Nelly's ear, "I love putting bruises on you... showing that you're mine." 

Nelly twists his head around to find HJ's eyes behind the purple hood. "You think that?"

"I do." There's a pause, almost long enough that HJ starts to move away, but Nelly leans up and presses a quick kiss to HJ's mouth through the thick fabric; he pulls back immediately like he's surprised himself, and he probably has. HJ doesn't dwell on the sentimentality that it's technically their first kiss, though it does occur to him. Instead, he pulls off his gloves and slides his hands down the smooth skin of Nelly's back, down until the fingers of one hand slip between his buttocks. The other hand finds the small tin of lubricant, and in a few moments he's pressing one slick finger in.

Nelly sighs softly at the feeling of HJ opening him. The finger moves in slow, gentle circles, until a second finger joins it. HJ strokes inside his lover with deliberate languor, hoping it will start to drive Nelly crazy before long. As soon as HJ feels the tightness surrounding his fingers begin to relax, Nelly actually moves with him. The appreciative hum from HJ serves to encourage Nelly; small wordless sounds accompany each motion of his hips. Even as HJ starts to scissor and twist his fingers, he keeps the movements excruciating slow and easy, making Nelson arch his back and wriggle his hips to get more stretch, more pressure.

He must have found the right spot, for Nelly suddenly moans, low and loud, and begins rutting against the arm of the couch. Grabbing Nelly firmly by the hip and crooking the fingers inside him, he draws another sound of pleasure from the man, and then uses the leverage to pull him away from the couch.

"You should know better than that," HJ growls. His free hand snakes up to Nelly's chest and finds a hardened nipple. "You don't get to make yourself come. I'm going to have to punish you for that." He rolls the nub between calloused fingers, pinching and pulling cruelly. The whine that comes from Nelly's mouth is surprisingly high pitched, so HJ keeps at it, milking the sound from him. He removes his fingers from inside Nelly's tightness, briefly flexes his cramping fingers, and delivers a hard slap to the bare behind. Nelly cries out, pushing his ass back and his chest forward into both of HJ's hands. 

"You're being such a good boy now," HJ says, "showing me how much you like it." He spanks Nelly again, relishing the way the man reacts. "But you still need your punishment."

Nelly allows HJ to turn him around until they're facing each other. The blond man looks gorgeous, one thin wall of repression standing between him and unabashed wantonness. His swollen cock begs for attention; Nelly has been hard for so long now that it must be incredibly sensitive. That's what HJ is banking on.

He finds one of his dropped gloves, and without warning, slaps Nelly's cock with the empty glove. Neither of them fully expects the lustful sound that Nelly makes.

HJ smiles behind his hood.

Again and again, he uses the glove to abuse Nelson's cock, feeling his own cock twitch each time. Nelly responds with more volume and enthusiasm each time, his erection leaking copious amounts of precum. His knees begin to tremble, and it's only by gripping hard onto the arm of the couch that he's able to keep standing. Another slap, and Nelly appears so lost to lust that HJ wonders why he didn't think of this sooner. He raises his arm again--

"Stop!" Nelly gasps. "Wait, wait, wait." Breathing heavily, he closes his eyes and leans back against the couch. "Sorry, sorry, sir," he says after a few seconds. "I didn't want you to stop, but I almost... I didn't know if you wanted to me to." 

Mother of God, that had really just happened. 

"Lie down, then," he orders, and Nelly practically collapses down onto the cushions. "Good boys get rewarded." He joins his lover, who spreads his arms and legs eagerly so HJ can settle down on top of him, "Even little sluts who only want to be hurt and humiliated."

Nelly whimpers and buries his face against HJ's neck. "Can't help it."

"God, neither can I." He pulls Nelly's head back by the hair, forcing their eyes to meet. "Not when you're like this. Now, get me nice and ready for you."

Nelly takes the lubricant from his hand and applies some to his fingers. HJ is half-hard with anticipation, and Nelly's skilled touch brings his erection to its full size. HJ lifts himself up, waiting for Nelly to position himself, but the blond man first reaches down between his legs and touches his slick fingers to his own entrance, preparing himself too. HJ can't see Nelson's hand, but he can see his face, and that's enough. Eyes closed, head tilted back -- someday HJ will have to order the man to finger himself while he just sits back and watches.

When Nelly finishes, he raises his knees and curls his ass up towards HJ's groin. HJ steadies himself and lines the blunt head up with Nelly's tight hole. He rocks his hips, sliding partially in. Nelly's muscles surround him with slick, exquisite heat as he pushes in to the hilt, causing Nelly to gasp and wrap his legs around HJ's waist.

He wastes no time, soon fucking Nelly in earnest, pulling out and slamming back in with as much force as he can muster. Nelly is stretched tightly around him, and with this intensity there might be some blood when they're done, but Nelson gives no indication that this is anything but pleasurable for him. He moans at each thrust, the sounds going higher and higher with each slap of skin meeting skin. When HJ adds a perfectly timed twist of one pink nipple, Nelly cries out loudly, and throwing his arms around HJ's shoulders, pulls their bodies together. 

HJ feels Nelly's erection against his stomach, imagining how badly Nelly needs release, and so he lets him rut up against him. As Nelly's cries escalate, HJ wedges a hand down between them and curls his fingers around his lover. Nelly bucks desperately into his hand, tossing his head back and screaming as he finally comes. As for HJ, he's almost there but not quite; he forces his cum-streaked fingers into Nelly's mouth and savors the warm wetness there. Nelly is panting softly between suckling his own semen from thick fingers, still coming down from his orgasm. 

With Nelly's lips and tongue playing with his fingers in combination with his thrusts, it's not long before HJ too is overcome with heat, and it makes it that much more intense when he hears Nelly moaning as HJ spends himself inside of him.

~*~*~*~*~

Nelly knows they can't stay like this for long, tangled up together in relaxed satisfaction, but he enjoys every second of it. Physically and mentally exhausted, he feels the rise and fall of HJ's chest, feels his heartbeat just underneath where his hand is resting. 

It had felt good to let go again, to really show his lover how much he needed every touch. He's been scared for so long -- sleeping with a fellow Minuteman was a massive step, and this was a big one too -- been scared ever since his first and only placement with the Marines ended so badly. 

It had been covered up, of course, after they were discovered by a private with pretty good ears and no common sense to stay out of other people's business. The sergeant, his partner, apparently had a reputation for this, but he was the son of a powerful general and no one dared discharge him. It had all been hushed up, and the higher-ups had strongly urged him not to come back unless explicitly reactivated. 

_We know he's the one to blame,_ they'd said to him. _The way he was roughing you around, well, it's not the first time he's taken advantage of junior officers. But you know we can't have that kind of thing under any circumstances, so if you just wrap up here and leave quietly, you can avoid a dishonorable discharge. Sign here._

He had signed, and with official honor but personal disgrace had left quietly, and lived quietly, and loved quietly.

Until now, he thinks, and he presses another kiss to HJ's hood. The last thing he expects is for HJ to roll up his hood and kiss him back, and he couldn't be happier when HJ does just that.


End file.
